The destiny of naruto
by Blaze52
Summary: naruto nearly dies on his birthday but is saved by the shinigami will naruto be able to protect the people close to him or will the people that are against him change his destiny. rinnegan naruto, zanpakuto, harem
1. The start of it all

Konoha Oct 10

An eight year old naruto is trying to get back to his home without being noticed by anyone seeing him but before he can reach his destination he gets caught by three jōnin and is dragged into an ally. "Its time to get rid of the demon" one of them says with venom leaking out of his words "yes! This is for my parents!" The second yells. Naruto shaking with fear "but I've never done any thing to you" he says with tears in his eyes after seeing them pull out kunais the last one screeches out "never done anything you killed many of our friends and family and now its time for you to pay!" A few minutes later the three exits the ally blood soaking their hands and bodies leaving the area.

With Naruto

He was is barley recognizable he has many deep cuts on his arms, legs, and face both of his eyes are swollen shut and bleeding he has multiple kunais sticking out of his chest on the wall next to him written in his blood is "The demon is finally gone" naruto taking his last few breathes wonders "Why".

A tall figure wearing a black clock with an oni mask comes upon the figure on the ground he was the shinigami and even he was appalled by the sight when he noticed who the boy was "Ah this is the child of prophecy that the sage foretold about he cant die here he has a future that cant be changed without drastic consciences" he sees the boy is still breathing but can see the damage is to much for the kyuubi to handle so the shinigami pulls out his katana and quickly stabs naruto in the chest pushing energy into narutos body keeping him alive his body glowed white showing him perfectly normal with no wounds on him but on his back was a katana with a crimson scabbard the shinigami sees this with a amused look on his face that was unseen because of his mask "strange a human that can use a zanpakutō at least now he can protect him self" the shinigami said to him self as he walked away.

Several minutes later

A Inu masked ANBU member found naruto in the ally and quickly brought him to the Sandaime hokage hiruzen sarutobi who had a sadden look on his face after hearing what the anbu told him about finding naruto in the ally and what was written on the wall but wondered how he was fully healed in just a few minuets "How could I let things like this happen where were the anbu that I had watching him" he asked. Inu then replied "when I arrived at narutos location I didn't sense any anbu in the perimeter." The sandaime frowned after hearing what inu had said he called his assistant and asked her to bring fish and bear to his office the two anbu members were supposed to watch naruto this night. Elsewhere two figures were approaching the hokage tower one of them looked close to her early thirties she has long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails as well as two red markings on her checks that look like fangs next to her was a large wolf like dog that was missing his right arm and had an eye patch on his right eye these two were tsume inuzuka and her partner kuromaru the second one seemed to be in her teens she had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with two bangs covering the sides of her face like tsume she had the same red marks on her face as well as a flower tattoo on her upper right arm this was hana inuzuka tsumes daughter and following her were three large dogs the haimaru brothers. They were just returning from a mission to locate a missing man from a small village outside the village once they reached the doors to enter the sandaimes office both inuzukas and their dogs noticed the scent of dried to fresh blood coming from behind the door when they entered they saw two anbu members telling the hokage that they had lost naruto and couldn't find him afterword's that's when they felt the blood lust coming from the door where they saw two feral looking inuzuka females and there dogs. "Ah tsume-san, hana-san welcome back" the hokage said nervously, "why I may ask are you so angry for" he asked still scared of the two "because hokage-sama we can smell naruto-kuns blood on both of these anbu and a lot of it is still on them" The two anbu members were pissed because they were found out all they did was go with there friend to get rid of the demon brat it was supposed to be easy since they were ordered to watch him they would dress as jōnin and kill him so no one would know who did it. They saw naruto just laying there asleep and took the chance to end his life again but were stopped by four anbu members that were in the room two angry inuzuka and four growing dogs the two traitors were detained and were sent to the T and I department were Ibiki will be having a field day interrogating them and finding more of them to get more information. Hiruzen got inu to take naruto home while tsume and hana debrief him of there mission though they looked green due to the heavy smell of narutos blood in the room only they and their dogs can smell.

With naruto

Inu sat naruto down on his bed frowning at the state of his home he left after seeing he was okay. Naruto on the other hand has been talking to someone ever since he passed out in the ally.

With naruto after he passed out

Naruto found him self in shin deep murky water in what seemed to be a sewer. "Huh so they threw me into the sewer" he said in barely a small whisper with tears threatening to flow out. "**Hey kit come over here" **a very deep voice said to him. He turns around to see a large cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it but what scared him was the two large red eyes looking down on him but what confused him was that their were tears running down its eyes.

"**Kit I am sorry for all of this its because of me that everybody hates you and tried to kill you if it wasn't for the shinigami you and I would have died." **To say naruto was shocked was like saying naruto just enjoyed ramen. When he got over his shock he walked towards the cage and saw what was behind it was a giant fox with 9-tails behind it. Kyuubi no kitsune he said nervously but then remembered what it had just said "wait what did you mean by we would have both died and that the shinigami saved me why would he save someone like me the last part to him self then he noticed the katana on his back and where did this sword come from.

"**In order the seal that keeps me in here ties me to you so you die I die, the shinigami saved you because he knew that you were meant for great things later on so you couldn't die just yet and the sword is called a zanpakutō the weapon of the shinigami and its in its sealed form right now and if it wasn't for me it would be the size of the hokage monument and as wide as a building." **It saw that naruto looked confused. "**Kit what I mean is that you have a lot of power in you and the sword reflects your power right now its in its sealed form but it has two whole other forms the first is called shikai and the second is called bankai with both you and the sword get stronger but your to young to activate them yet." **Naruto now eyeing the sword with eyes the size of saucers "yatta I am going to show all of them all that uzumaki naruto will be the greatest ninja and hokage dattebayo!" "**Hahahaha kit you crack me up since I'm stuck in here and can't do anything how bout I help you with your dream of becoming the greatest ninja besides I always wanted an annoying little brother." "**Hey!" Naruto said "that was mean kyuubi-niisan." "**Nee-chan." "**Huh!" He said confused "you're a girl he screeched." "**What didn't think that the most powerful biju was a girl huh well how bout this.: **Kyuubi then disappeared in a flash of red light and in her place was a nineteen year old girl with long blood red hair, red silted eyes, and tanned light brown skin but she had two pointy orange tipped fox ears on top of her head and nine long fluffy fox tails but the thing that almost made him pass out from a nose bleed as well a deep crimson blush was that she had no clothes on at all when she saw his faceshe realized that she was lacking some clothing so she focused and a beautiful red kimono with a white flower design appeared over her body. Naruto was now able to look at her again but with a blush on his face "**hehehe so did you like what you saw naruto-kun" **she said which made him blush to where he was a red as a tomato and stuttered out "w-w-what a-are saying kyu-neechan" which caused kyuubi to mentally scream kawaii and jump towards him and started to suffocate him between her c-sized bust when she looked down narutos face was blue with what seemed to be his soul leaking out of his mouth "**sorry naruto-kun."**

10 minuets later

Naruto woke up with his head in kyuubis lap "**ah your awake sorry for what happened naru-kun" **she told him "its alright kyu-neechan but warn me before you do that again OK he said to her kindly" "**hai, hai naru-kun but remember that tomorrow we start your training to become the greatest ninja ever right naru-kun" **she said to him "of course I will show them that naruto uzumaki will be the best ninja and the strongest hokage dattebayo! He exclaimed "**he reminds me of his mother, kushina I wonder where you are right now" **she thought to her self with a lone tear escaping her eye "**ok naru-kun well I kept you here long enough see you tomorrow" **she said to him while he watched as his mindscape disappeared and he fell asleep.

The next day

Naruto woke up the next day next morning in his apartment room but some things seemed different, everything was clear, his hearing was better, as well as his sense of smell was better and because of that he tell himself to clean his room later but then he sees a little orange book sticking out between his things he walks over to the book and sees its cover Icha Icha paradise golden edition with more heated scenes signed by jiraiya Naruto remembering that his jiji had a student named jiraiya and that he was an amazing ninja so his story must be about ninja battles and spy missions, boy was he wrong for three hours naruto read the story from start to end never finding the battle and missions he wanted instead he got really heated stories and very graphic drawings that will forever be burned into his mind an that to the kyuubis pleasure she decided to tease him** "Oh** **Naru-kun" **she coos Naruto looking around "huh kyu-neechan" he says "**Hai naru-kun I'm talking to you in your head so you don't have to talk out loud just think to talk to me ok" **she said to him "hai kyu-neechan" he thought "**but naru-kun if you wanted to learn about girls you should have just asked me and I would have given you a through explanation" **she said with mock lust filling her words "**actually come in side the seal because if I don't handle this then you wont under stand the things you read and the changes of the body(but to give him the talk at the age of eight is something that will change the way he sees people especially girls but I will give him a good show kukukuku" **she said but the last part to her self with a chuckle that gave a certain snake pedophile a large cold shiver down his spine. Four hours later naruto would be found on the floor with a blood red blush with a river of blood coming out of his nose after the talk he had with kyuubi in which she used her body to explain many of the differences between males and females he swore to him self that if he meet jiraiya he would get him back in a way that would make what tsunade did to him pale in comparison.

Some where in hot springs country

A certain white haired perverted sage was peeping into the woman's side when he loudly sneezed and got a beat down under the women's fury.

Back with naruto

Naruto was now walking towards the hokage tower to ask his jiji for an area to train, during the walk he was able to feel the glares from the people around him seeing that he didn't die the night before but before he got to the tower he heard something coming from the park he walks over to see three boys picking on a girl with short indigo hair with pale pearl colored pupils eyes, with a outdoor kimono. "Hey you you're a hyūga right bet you think your better then us just because of your eyes" said one of the boys "yah you all think your better than us but you aren't so you should bow down to us and apologize!" Yelled the second boy as he pushes the girl onto the ground very roughly landing on her back "b-b-but I don't t-think l-like that I just w-wanted to p-p-play f-for t-the time t-that I h-had to myself" she stuttered "well you should go some where else hyūga" the third boy said as he pulled back his fist to hit the girl but the hit never came the sees his punch was caught by a blonde headed boy that pulled out his sword that was strapped on his back and put against his neck " hey you know what I hate" naruto says "I hate people who cant see the difference between what they think about people and who they really are so I will give you to the count of three to leave and to not bother hyūga-san or you can see how sharp this blade can be" naruto tells then while his eyes flashed red for a second to scare them a bit, after he was done talking the three boys ran off. Naruto then crouched down to help the hyūga up off the ground "are you ok hyūga-san" naruto asked her kindly the hyūga blushes after taking his hand "e-e-eto m-my n-name is h-h-hinata a-and what's y-yours" naruto now knowing the cute hyugas name smiled "uzumaki naruto nice to met you hinata-chan," hinata blushed harder after hearing what naruto called her "I-its n-nice to m-meet you to n-n-naruto-k-k-kun," "oh hinata-chan you said you wanted to play right how about I play with you I wont feel right if I just leave you here by your self were people can pick on you again so what do you say" he said giving his soon to be trade mark foxy grin "o-o-ok naruto-kun I would like that" she said happily while poking her index fingers together she was happy that she might have gotten a new friend today.

An hour and a half later

"Hinata-chan its time to go back home" one Hyūga hitomi said as she came to pick up her daughter but what she saw made her happy for her daughter. There she saw hinata playing on one of the swings with a boy the same age as her when she saw who the boy was she felt happy for him though she was mad that many of the villagers saw him as a demon and spat on the wish of the fourth to see the boy as a hero but no they thought that the fourth would have been proud of them for trying to kill him "minato-san I hope you forgive me because I haven't been able to help him enough" hinatas mother thought to her self she continued to watch them play till she saw hinata began to get tired and went to get her to take her home "naruto-kun can we play together again someday" hinata asked without her stutter seeing she was falling asleep "sure hinata-chan I wouldn't want to lose my first friend would I," Hinata blushed a little before saying arigatou and falling asleep in her mothers arms "naruto-san if you want to visit hinata again just come to the hyūga compound when ever you want ok" hinatas mother told him " hai thank you hyūga-sama" "call me hitomi I never liked being called hyūga-sama" "ok hitomi-sama" naruto said as he watched them walk away, after they left naruto went back to see jiji. Once naruto was at the tower he asked the secretary ((who was one of the only people that didn't hate him)) if he could see hokage-jiji and she told him nicely that he could see him now. "Hey hokage-jiji I need to talk to you!" Naruto yelled walking into his office scaring the hokage into dropping his orange book that he was enjoying ((he had called jiraiya for a new copy after he "lost" his other copy.)) when naruto saw the book on the ground he snapped "JIJI you were the one that left that book at my apartment because of it kyuubi-neechan had to teach me about things that still makes my head hurt!" naruto yelled, sarutobi had two things in his mind at that moment 1: his lost book was at narutos so he was happy but was shocked that naruto read it all and 2: Kyuubi-neechan he spoke with the kyuubi and it's a girl! "Naruto will you please tell me how you met the kyuubi" he asked calmly naruto then explained everything that happed during his near death experience sarutobi flinched remembering what happened the day before but giggled perversely hearing what had happened after he read the book but was shocked the most after hearing about his sword and the shinigami after listening to the story sarutobi took a long drag on his pipe before speaking up "so let me get this straight you were saved by the shinigami during that you were given that sword that reflects your power you talked to the kyuubi found out it was a she, she agreed to help train you, found my lost book and came for a place to train is that correct" "hai jiji but I learned something today I just wanted to become hokage to get respect from the villagers but I realized that the hokages position is not to get respect but to protect the village and earn there respect I realized this when I helped hinata-chan today I now want to become hokage to protect my precious people" naruto said with determination burring in his eyes "ok naruto you can be given a training ground you can use till you become a genin its training ground #43 it should have everything you need to train and if you let me I can get you some trainers to help you as well" sarutobi said feeling proud that naruto wants to train to protect his precious people. "Alright jiji but remember this once I finish my training I'm coming to take that hat away from you dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed leaving after completing what he came to do.

Back with sarutobi

Sarutobi was watching naruto as he made his way back to his home "you will go far one day naruto, Minato, Kushina you two would be so proud of him" sarutobi thought with a lone tear falling from his eye.


	2. Life is full of memories

**Author's notes **

**Hey everyone its me blaze sorry for the delay in the story its just that many things came up so I didn't have much time in writing the story so I might not have much time to write the next chapter that I wish I had so I will still continue the story but I might not be able to get the chapters online that quick but I will still write but this story so leave reviews but no flames well ja ne mina. **

Three years later

Its been three years since naruto was saved by the shinigami and met akane-neechan(Kyuubi told him her real name about a year after they meet) after what happened to him he's trained to get stronger to protect his precious people and of course to reach his dream of being hokage.

Naruto woke up in his room after destroying his tenth alarm clock that month he gets out of bed lazily to get dressed for the day then heads off to the academy half way through the second year and naruto can barely stand it the many reasons why was he needed to be the dead last of the class because akane-neechan told him that ninjas are supposed to be deceiving in there skills and naruto was all ready genin level to low chūnin he could have taken the test to become a genin but he decided to wait and graduate whit his pale pearl eyed girlfriend, he can still remember to day that lead up to them being together.

Flashback no jutsu

Naruto couldn't wait it was his second year of the academy and he walking with his best friend hinata hyuga after their first time together they became fast friends at first hinata thought that her father would not approve to her friendship to naruto but to her surprise he was actually happy that hinata was friends with naruto(hiashi is one of the very few people that know who narutos parents were) he didn't want hinata to think that he only supported it because of the elders constant rules he actually likes naruto and enjoyed the pranks he pulled even the ones on the hyugas though he was still mad at him for pinning all of his and the elders underwear all around Konoha how he got in to the compound he still doesn't know but he's grown to like the boy.

Back to naruto and hinata

Once they got to class naruto had to cover his ears "HA TAKE THAT INO-PIG I GOT TO SASUKE-KUNS SEAT BEFOR YOU!" screeched a certain pink haired banshee "shut up forehead I don't even like sasuke anymore" said the platinum blond shocking many of the sasuke fan-girls while sasuke sighed in relief knowing that he had one less fan-girl after him "YAH RIGHT I BET YOUR JUST SAYING THAT SO YOU CAN GET SASUKE-KUNS AFFECTION INO-PIG!" yelled sakura "I'm not lying forehead I could careless about some emo that doesn't even care about us! I would rather have someone that will actually care about Me." ino yelled but said the last part softly as she looked over to see naruto with hinata she liked naruto but he was always with hinata so she never got a chance to be with him she then sighed and went to take a seat. Hinata saw ino look at her naruto-kun ((yah he's our naruto including that big mouthwatering buddy of his)) hinata blushed her face as red as a tomato (A/N yes hinata in this story has a perverted side that puts jiraiya, kakashi, and the hokage to shame.) and naruto… well he's naruto.

After school

"hey akane-neechan" naruto thought "**what naruto-kun"** "do I have to do the prank on the hyugas today" he asked "**well do you want to get faster and sneakier oh and you could get back at that neji boy that hurt hinata" **naruto grew angry remembering the day he watched neji beat hinata in a spar and started to berate her as being weak and unfit to be a hyuga heiress, naruto then set off to prepare for tonight. That night naruto was closing in on the hyuga compound to prepare his prank he waited for the right time for the guards to turn to sneak past their blind spots in their byakugan, once he was inside the compound he grabbed two of his scrolls that held his supply's for the prank cans of reflective paint and brushes once he got everything out he got to work, "kage bushin no jutsu" he said while putting his hands into the handsigns needed and with that 20 narutos appeared before him, he has to thank akane-neechan for teaching him the technique it helps him with his training but more importantly for his pranks.

**Lime warring** **don't like it then don't read it.**

Four hours later

Naruto had one more area to paint all of his bushins have long since dispelled. He was approaching the last unpainted area of the compound when he noticed a very sweet honey-like scent coming from the room right next to him.

**With akane**

"**Uh oh I forgot to tell naruto-kun about pheromones and what most of them mean but judging by the chakra in the room he is going to have a very enjoyable view kukukuku" akane thought to herself while giggling perversely at the end.**

Back with naruto

He slowly approached the door and saw it was still slightly open so peeked inside 5 seconds later a river of blood was flowing out of his nose, inside was a dazed looking hinata in a room that screamed stalker, it had naruto pictures all across the walls a naruto plushy on the bed and her panties had a chibi naruto head on them but they were on the floor along with her bra leaving him to see her in her full glory.

Before naruto peeked into hinata's room.

Hinata woke up unable to fall asleep after having another ero-hinata induced dream of naruto and felt a cretin and familiar heat coming from between her legs in a daze she striped herself of her clothing to escape from the growing heat that was overwhelming her after removing her final article of clothing she blushes to her self seeing all the narutos in her room looking at her making her lower lips moisten at that point she needed release.

Back with naruto

Naruto still watching something he knew would get him killed if he was found… but he didn't care about the consequences at that moment he was to mesmerized by the scenes in front of him, when he saw hinata move onto her bed and start to spread her legs showing her light pink slit which caused naruto to almost pass out do to blood loss while he watched her fingers slowly rub her quickly wetting slit while pinching a small little nub that appeared from beneath its hood right above the slit, that's when naruto heard her moan "ahhhh ohhhh narrrutooo-kun" at that point naruto lost it here was his best friend reliving herself while moaning his name

"does hinata like me more then just as a friend" he thought at that point(A/N that's all you came up with baka naruto) he heard her finally gain her release, when he looked back into the room he blushed a deep neon blood red seeing that she had moved into a new position that exposed her rear to naruto, she was on all fours while her head was in her pillow with her ass sticking up which showed her very aroused slit with her plump luscious cheeks surrounding her small puckered hole which naruto couldn't help but drool at but still thought that he was about to die of blood loss he was suffering from, he leaned forward to see more(by this point naruto doesn't care anymore about the consequences and just wants to see more of the heavenly show that he was watching.) but he lost his grip on the door and tumbled into the room about three inches away from hinatas damp wet slit he thought he was going to loss it, then the musky scent of her wet slit reached him and at that moment he threw logic and reason out the window and dove right in getting the taste of her sweet over flowing nectar, at this hinata gasped feeling something lick her wet snatch that someone was molesting her she began to tear up she wanted to save herself for her naruto-kun and now someone was going to take her maidenhood away from her she turned her head to see who it was and was shocked to see blond spiky hair, her blush that day put the sun to shame "n-n-n-n-n-naruto-kun i-i-i-is l-l-l-l-licking me-e-e down there p-p-p-lease kami-sama don't let this be a dream.

With said person

Kami was staring down at the scene in front of him "holy shit" he said with a shocked expression "even I cant make a dream like that" that's when yami decided to appear "oh my feeling a little lonely nii-san" yami said with a playful tone in her voice before getting smacked upside the head by kami "baka I'm not like you and now I feel like doing something to someone hmmm I guess I'll help with the prank naruto had planned for after the hyuga prank" and with that we go to a kakashi hakates home where all of his beloved Icha-Icha paradise were switched with hard core yaoi books and pictures of all his books on fire.

Back with kami

"Ha I feel better now" he said as he turned his head to see yami with popcorn enjoying the free show "wow no movie or manga can compete to this" she stated and silently kami agreed.

Back with naruto and a dazed hinata

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" moaned hinata feeling narutos tongue attack her very wet slit without stopping feeling the occasional lick across her puckered hole after a while hinata finally gained her release spraying naruto with her juices after that she did the most reasonable thing she could do… she fainted with what seemed to be the biggest smile on her face as well as a small river of blood from her nose curtsies of ero-hinata.

Naruto coming out of his daze realized what he just did and almost passed out but managed to pull himself together he made a kagebushin to finish with painting the outside area that he didn't finish and then he started to make hinatas' room look normal seeing as many of the items in hinatas' room moved during the _activities _that happened in the room once he was done he redressed hinata and put her soiled wet clothes into a scroll when he got the bushins memory he quickly and quietly exited the compound and made a quick stop at Inu's house (A/N naruto doesn't know that kakashi is the inu anbu) to switch his books he snuck inside his home only to see that all of his books were switched and that their was a note on the side of the book shelf naruto reached out and opened the note and read the message that was inside "Hey naruto-san just wanted to help you out I just wanted to have some fun as well JaNe K." "Huh well I guess I can go home now huh" he thought as he left and reached his apartment once he was inside he started to think about what happened and again almost passed out again due to blood loss "akane-neechan just what did I do back their" he asked very red in the face "**well naruto-kun you ummm you had ummm" **_**"what can I say to him"**_ **she thought "um you had followed animal instincts that you must have gotten from me, you just reacted when you saw hinata in heat" "**oh well I hope hinata isn't angry at me for what I did" naruto said "I just couldn't control myself" **"with the way she was moaning I doubt she would stay mad" akane thought to her self seeing naruto fall asleep.**

The next day

Naruto was walking to the academy and wondered where hinata was knowing they always met up half way there "was it because of yesterday that she isn't here" he thought blaming himself, upon reaching his classroom he saw that some of his friends where already there, he spotted choji, shikamaru, kiba, and shino he also spotted the emo king with his two lap dogs fighting over him he then heard the door open behind him he turned around to see hinata looking at him with a half glazed look naruto then spoke up "hinata I just wanted to say I'm…." he was cut off by hinata pulling him into a full on liplock which shocked everyone but only caused king brooder to raise an eyebrow, when hinata finally ended the kiss about 2 minuets later "that was for yesterday and this is to show you that I'm yours naruto-kun" she whispered huskily into his ear once again pulling him into a very heated kiss that lasted another 4 minuets again shocking them all when it ended naruto did the most reasonable thing… he fainted, hinata looked up to see the shocked faces of her classmates " nani did I do something" she asked questionably at that they all face faulted wondering what had happened to hinata.

Flashback no jutsu Kai

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" yelled an angry iruka "ah gomen iruka-sensei" naruto hastily said "hinata-chan why didn't you wake me up" he whispered only to see said person asleep with a all to familiar smile and drool escaping her lips but what made him know what she was dreaming about was her notebook that had several drawings of a lavender puppy with pearl colored eyes and it was being petted by its blond haired owner naruto just sighed "what is with the whole puppy thing, what does she think about anyway" he thought while he watched a blush appear on hinatas face and blood escape her nose "why do I even ask" he thought while he shook hinata to wake her up "nani moah I was getting to the good part" she whined making naruto sweatdroped then the bell rang for lunch "come on hinata lets go outside", "hai naru-kun" she said playfully, taking his hand not noticing the emo-brooder staring at them "heh just wait naruto, hinata should only belong to an elite like me no the deadlast all I have to do is see hiashi-baka today and order him to give hinata to me nobody ever refuses me" thought the emo smugly.

With naruto and hinata

"So naruto-kun your coming over tonight right" she asked "hai hai I know you want me to meet your dad." In truth naruto was scared as hell he was almost as scared as the time he got his training ground.

Flashback no jutsu

"Whoa this place is really big!" naruto exclaimed seeing the size of his training ground **"hai naruto-kun it sure is but while we are here I will be teaching you how to access your chakra, my chakra, and to build up your body to be able to survive" **"hai nee-chan but what's with the forest over there its freaking me out." **"I don't know naruto-kun but maybe we should check it out" **"alright nee-chan" naruto said thought a bit scared as he reached the gate and went in not seeing the warning signs on the fence saying to keep out "whoa this place is huge its bigger then my area" he thought still exploring the forest, naruto stopped when his stomach growled "oh well I guess I could stop to eat lunch" he said to him self unknown to him that he was being followed by a certain purple haired snake "hmm what do I have for today" he said while pulling out a scroll "ah dango not as good as ramen but almost as good" he said while unsealing the dango from the scroll "oh what do we have here a gaki and the food of the heavens, what should I do first get rid of the gaki and keep the dango or feed the gaki to my snake and take the dango well either way I'll be happy" said a female voice naruto turned around to see a women around 20 with purple hair in a style that a certain lazy nara has.

With said Nara

"Achooooo" sneezed shikamaru waking up from his nap "uh mendōkusei who was talking about me uh it's too troublesome to even bother" he said while falling asleep again.

Back with naruto

She also had a large tan trench coat, a fishnet, and a strange looking necklace as well as a short miniskirt "so gaki what will it be option number one or option number two" the women asked "eto how about option number three I give you half and you show me the way to the gate miss…" naruto said waiting for her to reply " Anko, mitarashi anko" the newly dubbed anko said " tell me gaki what are you doing here kids your age would have been scared shitless just by walking near this place" she asked curious "well this place does creep me out a little but it's better then what the villagers do to me when I'm alone" he said with sadness in his voice "yah tell me about it those people can be a pain in my ass so what did they do to you" she asked wondering "t-they tried to get rid of me while saying I should have just died the day I was born telling me that I was the cause of all their problems beating me if I tried to ask them something, forcing me to eat from the trash when they kicked me out of stores, trying to kill me on my birthday every year, I just wish that they'd stop seeing me as a MONSTER!" he cried out tears flowing from his eyes, she didn't know what came over her she just embraced him trying to calm him down "don't worry gaki its okay just let it out and if you know any of there names I'll make sure that they see hell" she calmly said to him fully seeing him "oh he's uzumaki naruto the one that holds the kyuubi huh I guess we both have a seal that ruined our lives" she thought her self "well are you ok naruto-kun" she asked not realizing the suffix she used "hai anko-san demo how do you know my name" he asked slightly curious "who doesn't know you you're the prankster king from hell the one everyone is scared of!" she exclaimed making up the prankster king from hell part but the kid could pull a prank "now naruto-kun if you ever tell anybody about what I just did then I will…..(1 hour of painful threatening later) … with a dull bent rusty kunai OK naruto-kun" a now pale and slightly mentally scared naruto just nodded "ok but naruto-kun if you ever need to talk or just get away from it all just come here ok" "sure anko-neechan arigatou" "well I always wanted a brother with whiskers" she said while pinching his cheeks, swatting her hand away "stop that anko-neechan" "hehehe alright well try not to get eaten while getting out alright otouto" and with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke **"well well naru-kun it looks like you got your self a new big sister I guess you don't need me any more" she said with mock sadness while wiping a non-existing tear from her eye, **"eh what are you talking about akane-neechan I would never just leave you and your sealed in side me so you cant just leave, **"yah I know naru-kun I was just playing with you." "But this can be a good thing for later seeing that he has the blood of three clans in him." She told him while thinking the last part to her self, **"well time to train I got to get stronger" and with that he ran out of the forest to begin his training.

Flashback no jutsu kai

"Huh well better get ready don't want hinatas father to think that I don't care about going" he thought to him self entering the bathroom "hey akane-neechan can you dispel the genjutsu." **"hai naru-kun" she said **where the naruto everyone knew was now disappeared and in his place stood a more masculine naruto with longer wilder hair with bangs on the sides of his face, his whisker marks were a little thicker like scars both of his middle whiskers where red while he had a red line on his chin, he had a developing six-pack but the one thing that stood out the most were his eyes, his eyes once a sparkling cerulean blue were now a pale blue-purple color with two ripple like patterns, seeing his eyes in the mirror reminds him of the day he obtained them. "Itachi" he whispered.

**Well that the end of this chapter I just want to say that if any of you complain about this chapter I just want to say that I don't care in there world they become adults when they become ninjas and I say old enough to kill, old enough drink, and old enough to do it so anyone that complains shove that complaint up your ass. I will see you next time on the destiny of naruto of the six paths… oh and if you hate me because I left of with a cliffhanger well hehehe you better wait and see ja ne mina.**

**Oh and I am looking for a beta reader so anyone that is interested send me a pm.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo mina it's the loveable blaze coming back to yah with a status report I will be posting the final harem for the destiny of naruto at the end of the posting but for now I apologize for not being able to post faster then most people on the site but for me it takes time and I hope that I will be able to get more people to like my stories oh and the final four summons for naruto will be posted as well along with the harem well I got to go ja ne mina blaze

Final harem

Tsume inuzuka

Mikoto uchiha

Kurenai yuhi

Anko mitarashi

Hana inuzuka

Ino yamanaka

Ten-ten

Hinata hyuga

Yugito nii

Fū

Konan

Summon contracts

Toad contract

Fox contract

Elemental dragon contract

Elemental phoenix contract

Wolf contract

Tiger contract

Well thanks for voting and if any of you guys have any ideas or views on how naruto gets the contracts (other then the fox and toads) let me know in a pm or review ja ne mina

Hey everyone it blaze again I just want to say sorry for just posting authors notes but I have to say that I finally finished the first chapter of my second story and again sorry for being slow on the posting but I just don't have the time right now mostly due to the fact that me and two of my friends are working together to enter a contest we are currently making are own manga hope you guys wish us luck oh and before I forget I will be removing the bleach story from my page because my friend OKSousuke now has an account so ja ne mina Blaze


End file.
